Capricious Accord
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |монеты = 1 |название саундтрека = ColBreakz - 3000 |композитор = ColBreakz |id саундтрека = 681648 |аудио = Файл:3000.ogg}} Capricious Accord — очень красивый уровень игрока Cthulu. Описание Огромную роль в уровне играют вполне оригинальные декорации. Уровень от начала до конца перегружен различными артами и детализированными объектами. Свой дизайн имеет все, включая и сферы с порталами. Весьма удивительно и то, что весь этот уровень строил лишь один человек, который даже посветил его некоторым игрокам. Также Capricious Accord примечателен надписями на экране, которые промелькивают на экране на полсекунды. Уровень построен в художественном стиле и, что логично для такого красивого уровня и присутствия этапа паука, в версии 2.1. Насчет популярности мало чего можно сказать: хоть уровень и красивый, но он не очень популярный. Он имеет пока что даже меньше 50 тысяч загрузок, не говоря уже и о лайках. В плане сложности же основным фактором опять выступают декорации. Конечно, на уровне есть и геймплейные сложности. Например безумные чередования почти на весь уровень, при чем все это приходится лишь на одну жалкую минуту. Тем не менее, для своей сложности уровень не должен вызывать ярых затруднений в прохождении, из-за чего и получил оценку . Также в уровне присутствует режим низкой детализации, который включается в каком-то смысле дистанционно, в меню уровня. Однако это не убирает проблем с лагами на слабых устройствах, особенно на мобильных. Вероятность безлагающего прохождения на них низка и практически невозможна. Геймплей Дисклеймер: геймплей уровня можно поделить на несколько частей: начало, первое чередование, второе, третье и завершение. Геймплей со второй по четвертую часть сокращен, так как там и проходит основная масса смены форм, однако таких смен катастрофически много. Начало: уровень начинается с легкого этапа куба, где нам надо прыгать в пространстве из детализированных объектов и использовать сферы. 1-ое чередование: первая часть сети чередований. Здесь по большей части надо использовать сферы и прыгать по средствам батутов. Часть не так сложна, однако потребуется умение быстро смотреть в разные сегменты экрана и отличать порталы, помогут в этом портреты конфигураций персонажа на них самих. В конце концов, на экране появится арт с названием уровня и пульсирующим узором. 2-ое чередование: оно уже посложнее предыдущего. Здесь пространство сократит свои владения. Так как оно станет меньше, то и действий, разумеется, нужно тоже больше. То есть, надо чаще использовать сферы и просто прыгать. Батуты также будут присутствовать. 3-ье чередование: здесь к всеобщим бедам прибавятся и раздвоенные этапы (с 60-ти процентов), геймплей тот же, но на раздвоенных этапах надо, как на других уровнях, за двоих обходить препятствия. В конце концов нас приведет к финалу. Финал: последние этапы и сложности. Пока мы проходим препятствия, на заднем фоне восходит большой детализированный арт с сердцем. Затем мы идем к части с текстом (отсутствует одна-две части, так как текст промелькивает слишком быстро): I warned you about the danger of the accord, but you had to come see for yourself anyways, Right? Whatever, If you’re Reading this, then changes, are you’ve received the accord. And you’re nearing Its end. Fancy, huh? Thing «special». About the accord is how fancy it looks. Regardless, It’s just another trap to lure you into a trance, and the fact that you’re reading this shows that it worked. It’s the sights, the experience. You like to be challenged. Brought to your Wit’s end by something you can’t comprehend. To them, it’s «Tactical assertion of power», but to you, it’s all a game. We both know that, don’t we? It hurts to realize that on an existential level, there’s nothing we can do to fix our Society. In reality, it seems like our problem is you, doesn’t it? The council breaking down. I can see a horrible attack imminent, one Dreadfully and stronger than Accord, one that would bring about frustration Instead of happiness. They aren’t trying to please you anymore. They’re trying to anger you. The eighth level pulse… The ardent pulse. Just please, don’t sincerely, Admiral Illo. (Signed and approved by the council of Ardent).'''' Перевод: После этого текста мы, в конце концов, добиваем прохождение уровня автоматическим его завершением. После этого мы видим ники игроков, которым уровень был посвящен и создателя. Монеты * На уровне присутствует одна единственная монета. Для ее сбора надо сначала собрать маленькую монетку на 69%, а затем монета соберется сама по себе на 98%, во время завершения уровня. Capricious Accord Ключ.jpg|Ключ от монеты Capricious Accord Монета.jpg|Монета Интересные факты * Пароль от уровня — 867530. Галерея Видео thumb|center|335 px|Прохождение от Erdyuri Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Длинные Категория:Демоны Категория:Лёгкие демоны Категория:Смешанный стиль Категория:Featured